


Piqure de rappel

by Mindow



Series: Voyage temporel [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cet OS est un peu bordélique je sais, F/M, Français | French, voyage temporel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un baiser. Ou plutôt, une absence de baiser. Car alors que nos lèvres allèrent s'épouser, Adrien recula. En temps normal j'aurais été vexée, mais j'eus à peine le temps de prononcer quelques mots que Chloé lança son essaim de guêpes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Kagami Tsurugi & Alix Kubdel
Series: Voyage temporel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131098
Kudos: 1





	Piqure de rappel

L'anniversaire de mariage des parents de Chloé. Un jour mémorable, n'est-ce pas?  
Ironiquement, il ne l'est même pas à cause de la fête visant à célébrer l'amour de deux des plus grandes personnalités de Paris. En tous cas, pour très peu de personnes.  
Pour la plus part des gens, ça a plutôt été "le jour où un akumatisé a prit le contrôle de tout paris". Ils étaient inconscients, alors évidemment ils n'avaient pas pu saisir le drame qu'avait été cette journée.  
Pour les héros temporaires, ça a été le jour où ils ont été forcés de se battre contre leurs alliés. Enfin, à pars Queen bee, Carapace et moi.  
Pour Ladybug, ça a été le jour où les identités des porteurs temporaires ont sauté et où elle a été forcée d'hériter de la miracle box.  
Et pour moi, ça a été le jour où un lapin blanc est venu me rendre visite.

Tout avait commencé par un baiser. Ou plutôt, une absence de baiser. Car alors que nos lèvres allèrent s'épouser, Adrien recula. En temps normal j'aurais été vexée, mais j'eus à peine le temps de prononcer quelques mots que Chloé lança son essaim de guêpes.  
J'ai néanmoins protégé Adrien. Malgré ma colère, je l'aimais et restais de nature protectrice. Je payai ma bravoure en me faisant piquer par ces insectes démoniaques.  
J'ai plus tard su ce qui s'était passé, mais sur le coup je n'ai vue que du noir. C'était comme dormir ; j'entendais parfois un hurlement fugitif ou voyais un flash de couleur, mais si ce n'est ça je n'ai eu conscience de rien avant de me réveiller, de nouveau au bord de la seine. Étrangement, Adrien n'avait pas réapparu à mes côtés.  
Je suis donc partie à sa recherche, mais sur le chemin celle qui deviendrait mon amie à grandes oreilles m'intercepta.  
Je fus d'abord surprise. Qui était donc cette héroïne inconnue au bataillon? Pourquoi venait-elle me voir?  
Puis elle se présenta à moi. Elle se prénommait Bunnyx.  
"Mais ici je suis plus connue en tant qu'Alix Kubdel." précisa-t-elle.  
Ça eut seulement le don de me rendre encore plus perplexe. Aux dernières nouvelles, Alix était de seulement un an mon aînée. Pas dix.  
"Je voyage dans le temps." lâcha-t-elle comme si ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça.  
À cet instant, j'aurais pu jurer que mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Si cette fille disait vrai, elle venait de remettre toutes mes perspectives en doute avec encore plus de désinvolture que Chloé en mettait à provoquer des akumatisations.  
Sans prévenir, la jeune femme ouvrit ce qui semblait être... un trou dans la réalité? Puis elle me poussa dedans, sans que je ne puisse me défendre.  
"Je te présente ta nouvelle maison!"

**Author's Note:**

> Alors...
> 
> Oui, encore un OS court.
> 
> Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, celui là aussi aura une suite qui viendra un peu expliquer tout ce bordel.
> 
> Seulement, les OS longs sont longs à écrire, donc ce n'Est pas pour tout de suite x) (merci captain obvious)
> 
> Bon, à la prochaine du coup!


End file.
